The present invention pertains to a stepboard for essentially horizontal ladder parts of ladders, and in particular rung ladders which, for example, consist of metallic ladder parts connected by means of hinges and include two uprights each, which are in turn connected with each other by rungs, whereby at least the essentially horizontal ladder part serves as support for the stepboard.
Ladder arrangements of this type are required in instances in which it is necessary to gain access to a plane that is elevated from the floor without requiring expensive scaffolding or other measures. Such stepboards are already available as accessories for known ladders. These stepboards can be attached to the rungs of the ladders and are provided for this purpose with corresponding retaining members. All known arrangements have the disadvantage that the stepboards can not be collectively collapsed together with the horizontal ladder parts, which most of the time consists of two segments, because the stepboards are located between the collapsing uprights of the ladder. This means the stepboards have to be previously detached if the uprights are to adjoin each other, which is a requirement in order to guarantee the proper transport of the ladder.